Name Game
by C-chan06
Summary: Lion finds himself in a game where he must know a blue haired self proclaimed detective's name. Will he outwit the sly and tricky detective. Or will suffer under a punishment game?


Lion stretched out his arms and yawned, getting a glimpse of the weather outside from his window. The sky was dark, giving a dim effect inside his bedroom. Lion decided to get up. He then turned the lights on and checked his clock. 9:00 pm? It seems his quick nap turned later than he expected. He didn't mind though, since it was a Saturday, a rest from all the troubles for the week. However, he was a bit disappointed for wasting his whole day by sleeping. He fixed himself up and looked at his room.

It was strange, because from the moment he woke up, he had been feeling heavy and worried. Nothing appears to be different from his room as he observed. But what's this nagging atmosphere around him? Like, it was a place he was not familiar with.

Lion decided to step out from his room and roam around the mansion. Maybe he needs a little exercise. He went outside and walked along the silent hallway, checking if it was the same as before. He passed by the windows, glancing to the rose garden outside. The wind was getting stronger and the rain started pouring, destroying the beautiful roses that had bloomed. Pity, they were such beautiful roses fit for the mansion's elegance and western-type of style.

Lion was about to move on when his eyes met something new from the rose garden.

It was moving, walking with pace and soaking. It wasn't an object nor an animal but a human. A girl, to be specific.

Lion instantly ran, through the hallway then the stairs, and finally reached the mansion's entrance. He unlocked the door and opened it and the girl he had seen went inside, hugging herself and ignoring Lion. She headed at the staircase and sat, trembling and heavily wet.

"Are you alright?" Lion asked, worried that the girl might have been injured or sick.

"Do you mind bringing me some new clothes that I can change to? That will surely warm me," she said in authority, more like an order than a request.

Lion was slightly taken aback but was more concerned about the girl's situation. He nodded and headed to the servant's room for assistance. It was unusual that the servants were not present around. They should have been the ones who had attended to the guest and assured her safeness.

He knocked the door of the servants' room and waited, but no one responded. He again knocked and waited, still, no response. He again knocked, this time calling their names. No one responded. Running out of patience, he opened the door, "Genji, there is a-"

No one was inside the room.

"Huh? Where could they be?"

He called out to them, but no one responded. Clearly, the room was empty and no sort of living thing or human had any presence inside it. Lion inspected the bedrooms, knocking first then entering. The beds were clean. No one had slept on it.

He decided to proceed next to his mother's room, passing the girl who remained sitting calmly on the stairs. He sensed a high air of confidence within her, even though she looked pathetic with her swimsuit and wet look.

Lion knocked on his mother's door and like before, there was no response. He sighed, "This is Lion, mother, I'm coming in." He opened the door quietly as possible and found it empty. "Could she have left with the servants?" Lion considered the possibility, but he was actually starting to be alarmed. Next, he checked Krauss' room as well as Jessica's and the other rooms but found no one. Where is everyone?

He turned on another direction and was surprised to find the girl in front of him.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Lion screamed. "Oh, it was just you."

"There seems to be a problem, am I right? It took you quite long to return back, how irresponsible of you," she said calmly, walking past Lion, opening Jessica's door and entering it as if it was hers. She headed to Jessica's cabinet and began pulling out clothes. "Please do stop, miss. That is not your property," Lion lightly scolded. But the girl continued pulling out clothes and paid no attention to Lion's words. Lion placed his hand over her shoulder, which the girl yanked away with her hand.

Lion's patience was running out and decided to use force when the girl stood up, a dress on her right hand and a few accessories on the left. "I'll be borrowing the next room over for now," she said, walking away then stopped, facing half of her face to Lion, "I do ask you to prevent yourself entering inside it while I fix up myself to look more pleasing. If you have any violent reactions of my actions, I will give you my explanations after I finish arranging myself. I assure you my answers are sensible and logical enough, if you ever thought I was a maniac or something. Do not worry about me; I will bring you no harm." Her face formed a small grin.

The girl left the room and Lion heard another door closed.

Lion's emotions were mixed with confusion and irritation. He began picking up the clothes the girl cluttered and returned the back in place neatly. Afterwards, he waited by the hallway.

Who was that obnoxious blue-haired girl? Where were the others? Is this some kind of trick? He thought.

Wait… Could it be…?

Lion's eyes were serious. He hadn't experienced this feeling before, a combination of hatred and fear. He looked upwards shouting a name that contained all his emotions and feelings.

"Bernkastel!"

As if the weather had cooperated with his fury, lightning struck outside. The lights flickered.

"WRONG!"

Again, lightning struck and the lights flickered. Lion turned around and met face to face a pink-dressed girl. She didn't look like the Bernkastel in his memories.

"Lady Lambdadelta, it has been some time since we last met," the blue-haired girl said, gracefully bowing, now fully dressed. She was wearing a pink dress, complete with shoes and accessories. It was a bit childish at first glance but the girl brought it up perfectly with grandeur and poise.

"Still with that airy manners of yours, Miss ex-detective? Well, I did miss that voice of yours a little. I wish Bern is as sweet and obedient as you! ~" said the other, laughing. "So how are you huh?"

"As fine as ever, Lady Lambdadelta," the blue-haired girl replied, grinning. "I was bored for not being able to interact with beings for such a long time. An opportunity like this is quite refreshing. So, this time, it isn't my beloved master's game, but yours, if I am correct."

"It is, it is. Bern was tired of creating her own stories, which most of them involved humiliating you. But this time, it's my turn so I'll be making a game that will surely be new to Bern~!"

"Is that so?" Erika said, her grin slightly faltering. "Then I will gladly satisfy this game of yours. I, Furu-"

"Halt! " Lambda exclaimed suddenly, preventing Erika from saying more. She glanced at Lion, who looked very confused.

"It seems we have someone here who couldn't relate in our discussion. It'll be merrier if he could at least understand us, but what the heck. It's more fun watching him look like an idiot," Lambda grinned mischievously and slowly approached Lion, her face towards hers. Lambdadelta whispered, the grin in her face remained.

"Do you remember who you are?"

Of course Lion did. He was Krauss' and Natsuhi's first child right? He's a member of the Ushiromiya family and the next successor.

Wait, after that, what?

Lion tried to remember more things about him, but he couldn't. Important memories that needed to be remembered, but he couldn't. Didn't he just shout the name Bernkastel awhile ago? Somehow, he knew that name, and he clearly remembers the face of the owner of that name. And, somehow, he hated her. Isn't she the witch who used him as a piece for fun? That was enough reason to hate her but… What did she do to him?

"Yes, yes. You must remember who you are," Lambdadelta continued, "Beatrice, Clair Vaux Bernard, Yasu… Are these names having any significance for you? How about these? Ushiromiya Battler. Ushiromiya Ange. Ushiromiya Rudolf. Ushiromiya Kyrie." Lion clutched his chest, trembling.

"Oh, it looks like they do have meanings for you. Then how about him? Do you remember him?"

"Hi-Him?"

"Gosh, you don't even remember that guy? Pity him, and he risked his life protecting you…"

Lion clutched his head, struggling to recall his memories. But, they were all blurry. The blue-haired girl watched in amusement. "You really got him, Lady Lambdadelta," she said, impressed to the impact Lambdadelta had given by the use of mere words.

"Do you want me to try it for you?" Lambda said, after finishing his talk with Lion.

"I decline. My memories remained intact within me."

"Oh, yeah. How could you ever forget those painful and embarrassing moments?" Lambdadelta looked at her disgustingly, mocking her with words and expressions. The girl exerted a smile but wasn't as convincing as before.

"Okkaaaayyy! Let's begin, shall we? Bern will soon be sleeping once we don't start. M. Successor, Miss ex-detective, listen will ya?"

The blue-haired girl, Furudo Erika, who was once called the Witch of Truth, gave her full attention to Lambda. She gave a side along glance to Lion and grinned evilly, thinking of the many ways she could humiliate him. She had missed those moments where she degraded incompetent people that didn't have any match against her. Erika was disappointed though, because it looks like her current opponent won't give her any challenge.

"The name of the game is… The Name Game!" Lambdadelta announced.

"I knew it," Erika said.

"Hoh? How huh?"

"From the moment you prevented me from mentioning my real name, Lady Lambdadelta. I had already envisioned that much. A competition where we try to learn each other's name, isn't it?" Erika said proudly, making Lambdadelta irritated who thought it was her moment to act as a gamemaster who holds the rules and regulations of the game. It was her moment to shine as well.

"Pfftt.. What a killjoy. Yeah, yeah, you're right about that," said Lambdadelta, moving towards Erika and stared at her, a smile spreading her face. She whispered to her ear, "Miss EX-detective, I believe you must shut your mouth while the gamemaster is speaking; except if you wish to obtain a quick humiliating defeat. You would love that, right? Bernkastel will surely be happy to watch you suffering and bawling like a baby."

Erika silenced herself, her face now red.

"Let us proceed then. As Miss EX-detective explained, this is a game where you must know each other's name and say it aloud with certainty. Any method is accepted, whether it'll turn into a battle of wits or a battle of gore. You can do anything you want to each other for short. I see we don't have any objections. There's a time limit, I almost forgot. I won't tell you when it is since it's visible in this world, if you look at it more closely. The person who loses receives a punishment game from special guests. You're considered a loser when your name gets discovered and stated out or when the time limit reaches its end and you still haven't discovered the name of your opponent. The first one who declares the name of the other wins a wish!

"I hope you understood my energetic rules. Okay, let's stop dallying. The Name Game will now begin!" With that, Lambdadelta disappeared.

"Wha.. What is the meaning of this?" Lion managed to say, glaring to Erika, who remained composed. Lion didn't understand anything, though he is capable of conceiving the words Lambdadelta had said. But, it didn't give him any sense. He was bewildered even to his own self; He had shouted a familiar name but couldn't remember a thing involving that name except that she's a witch he had despised.

There is also a name that he tried to revive back. Flashbacks of a man occurred on Lion's mind. A man he knew that was important to him. But who was he again?

Erika ignored his paranoid opponent and headed downstairs. Lion slowly stood up and followed her as she proceeded at the kitchen and began taking out canned goods from cabinets. He observed her from behind the walls of the kitchen's entrance. She took out chopsticks in a drawer, opened the can with a can opener, and started to eat. She was fragile, very neat in her intake of food. But Lion had already known. Under her innocent looks lies a darker side of hers.

"Why don't you join me?" she said, smiling sweetly to Lion. Lion approached her, his face confused. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Kara Eunice is my name. Kara for short. And you?"

"Do you think I'm that foolish to give my name to you?" said Lion, his voice cold. Erika grinned. "Good. At least you have a bit of intellectual knowledge to amuse me," she said, taking her last bite of fish. Again, Erika left him and went at the hallway to look at the huge portrait hanging on its walls. "Where's the epitaph?" asked Erika as Lion approached the portrait, gazing at the woman inside it.

"In my world, the epitaph did not exist, I believe," replied Lion as if it explained it all. Erika crossed her arms and contemplated for a bit, then smiled. "You are a chess piece the same as me, right?" Erika suddenly said, which made Lion frown.

"As far as I remember, I am," Lion observed the portrait, hoping it could give some kind of revelation for his questions. Now that he was looking at it, it gave a familiar feeling. She is Beatrice, right?

"What kind of chess piece were you?" asked Lion to Erika.

Erika looked at the portrait too and said, "A detective tasked to destroy the witch's illusions. Using my little gray cells, my mission was a success. I defeated Beatrice and even achieved a title of my own. But..." Erika smiled bitterly. Her failure was a disgrace not just for her, but for her master as well. She shook the nasty experience away. A smile crossed along her lips as she locked her eyes on the portrait.

"Since I am quite generous, I will deduce who you are applying my understanding from the last games I was present; the 5th and 6th game, to be exact. I'll be heading over Kinzo's study for now, okay?" said Erika, a key within her hand and headed upstairs. Lion did not notice she was holding that key before. And how did she acquire it?

"Wait a minute there," Lion rushed in front of her. "You cannot just enter grandfather's study."

"Of course I can, I have this key, see? Genji's master key can open any room. I also have the garden shed key, just in case," Erika proved this by swinging the two keys towards Lion's face.

"For what reason? And, grandfather's room is prohibited from anyone unless he approves."

"Stupidity. Do I have to explain this action for you?" Erika smirked, combing her fingers to her long hair.

"I wouldn't be asking if it weren't too suspicious," Lion said coldly, amusing Erika.

"My, my. If you want to know badly, I will gladly tell you. Kinzo's study may contain accurate information about his family. That includes you, M. Successor. You never know what I, the detective, can find in that room. There may be hidden clues there. Or Kinzo's decaying corpse under the bed."

Lion gritted his teeth and snatched the key from Erika's hand. "I won't allow you, Miss Detective."

"Fine, fine, I can uncover more information from other stuff." Erika said, heading outside this time. Lion was beginning to get tired of her sudden burst of actions but continued to follow her. He was curious of her next movements, and suspicious of what she could come up now.

"You're an Ushiromiya I suppose," she said suddenly. She stopped by the door and opened it, letting the cold wind blow inside the mansion. "And" she proceeded, "basing from your familiarity of the mansion as well as your manner of speaking, which was quite obvious awhile ago, I am certain that you have been staying at this mansion for a long time. You are not a guest like Battler and the others. You are a permanent resident of this island.

"Now, to go any further, I do not remember someone like you when I lodged at this place. I also do not remember of a person like you who had existed from the past games. If you had, Master should have acknowledged me of that and this game would not have begun. The reason why the two of us were chosen as opponents is because we don't know each other at all.

Then, you must have appeared the game after my last appearance, the seventh game.

You are Ushiromiya Krauss and Natsuhi's child. "

"How… How did you know? You speculated that far?" Lion was entirely surprised.

"I thought about where you had come from. You're obviously not a servant. You have the eagle crest on your clothes, and you have the authority that depicts you belong to a member who controls this mansion," Erika paced outside, piercing herself to the cold rain that surrounded the whole island.

"Plus," she smirked and faced Lion who remained by the door.

"Your reaction was enough for me to prove this theory. Just by your incompetence and perceivable existence, this level of reasoning is possible for Furudo Erika. What do you think every-"

Then she slipped.

"Serious atmosphere: FAIL."

"Silence!" Erika quickly stood up, "Remember you're in big trouble. I've reasoned that much. How about you, have you speculated anything? None, right?" Erika tried irritating him but her face remained red. Lion grinned a bit with this and said, "You do not know what I have in my hands, Miss Detective."

"Hoh?" Erika said then advanced her tracks. She was heading for the garden shed, trailed by Lion. Using a key, she opened the locked garden shed and searched inside it. She later came out with a ladder. The ladder was too long for a girl like her to carry. This caused her to slip for the second time as she dragged the ladder. She stood up and dragged the ladder towards the chapel's direction, and again slipped, soiling her dress. "Stupid ladder!" she began stomping the ladder because of annoyance and at that moment, she tripped.

"What are you looking at?" she said angrily to Lion, who was watching her, and was holding an umbrella.

The both of them carried the ladder towards the chapel and steadied it by the chapel's door. Erika climbed up, the ladder supported by Lion. "To continue what I have learned so far, I considered the possibility of you as the culprit from all games."

"What…?"

"Every piece has their reason and basis of existence. The basis of your existence is supposedly from Krauss and Natsuhi. But, Jessica was their only child as far as I know. The only track I have that could connect your vague presence is the baby from 19 years ago that Natsuhi was talking about." Erika explained as she fixed some letters from the chapel's door.

"Could it be you were that baby?"

The words stung Lion. Flashbacks came into him, but they were rather vague. His hands began to tremble.

"Who are you?"

"I am.. I am…" he said, his hands shaking.

"Yes?"

"Ushiromiya Li-" Lion looked at Erika with wide eyes. She was grinning widely.

"You!" Lion yelled. His face crumpled in anger.

"Pity you. My memories are truly useful in attaining your background. Maybe if your memories do return, you'll be in the same level as me. The problem is that you are too foolish to use them against me. Look what I have discovered by now. Ushiromiya Li. I can say the next syllables are composed with only a few more letters," she giggled.

Lion's gripped the ladder, his teeth gritting. Then, he sighed, calming himself. He shouldn't let his emotions conquer him. The girl was playing according the game, he can tell. He just sighed and responded, "To be frank, you are too irritating."

"What a compliment."

"It isn't."

"Pfft..."

"Please don't do that again."

"Huh?"

"The way you turned me around in circles. Please don't do that again. I don't know what to believe anymore…" he clutched his head, which was aching badly. He remembered his mother who had the same ailment. Now, he knows how painful it is.

The two were silent for awhile and a few moments later, Erika finished what she was doing and climbed down from the ladder. "I wonder where the epitaph had gone through in this world. Are you sure you haven't seen or even heard of it?" questioned Erika, dusting her hands then placing it at her hips.

"An epitaph…"

Didn't someone ask him the same thing before? Who was it?

Somehow, he was increasingly disturbed of the chapel's presence. If he entered inside it, will he discover anything? "Hey, do you have the key for the chapel?"

"I think I also have that one," Erika handed Lion the key and quickly took it away from him. "What would be the reason for this, M. Successor?"

"I want to spend some time inside the chapel, that's all," Lion answered, sighing. Erika finally gave him the key and he unlocked the door. He opened it a bit and shot his head inside. He saw a man. "There's someone in here."

"What?" Erika suddenly pushed the door wide and saw the man too. There was indeed a person inside it. His back faced them so Erika couldn't see who he was. But, Lion already knew him.

"He's… He's…" Lion whispered and ran towards the man, his face full of happiness.

"Will!" Lion shouted out and the man faced him slightly.

A clash of weapons began. Will's sword against Erika's scythe.

"What are you…" Lion said.

Erika was suddenly in front of Lion, her weapon hitting Will's blade. Erika maneuvered her scythe towards Will's legs, but, Will managed to step backward to avoid the attack. He swiftly aimed for Erika's chest but she successfully avoided it. She held Lion's hand and ran away from Will. Erika's breath sharpen, her face now covered with sweat. Still, she was smirking.

"What's happening?"

"It's quite clear. That guy's practically going to kill you."

"He wouldn't!"

"Yes he will. You don't know him!"

"I do know him!"

"Nope."

"Yes I do!" Lion yanked Erika's hand and stopped from running. Erika halted. "You're the one attacking him!" Lion pointed out. His memories have returned, and certainly the guy he saw was Will, his close friend.

"Suit yourself then! Just don't get on my way!"

Lion went back to Will and found him in front of him, his sword ready slash him. Erika pulled Lion away and hit her scythe to Will's sword. She grinned and said, "I wonder who the hell you are. Another piece of master's, perhaps?" Erika jumped backward and inhaled. She breathed air in loudly, a grin remaining on her face. Will's expression did not changed a bit, as if he was a robot.

"Please stop this battle!" Lion hurried between them.

"Get away from there, you idiot!"

"What's going on, Will?"

"There's no use talking to that decoy! Use your head sometimes!"

"A decoy?"

Before they realized it, Will had stepped towards Lion, his sword about to pierce his chest.

Blood dripped at the chapel's floor. The beautiful marbled floor was now stained with dark, red blood.

It came from Erika's arm.

Erika had pulled Lion from Will's deathly advance, but was rather gazed by his sword at her left arm. Gripping her scythe in her right hand, she raised it and quickly used its sharpness to Will. She yelled, giving all her energy to that attack.

Lion and Erika sat outside the chapel, viewing the dark sky. At this moment, it was almost midnight. No one could appreciate the view in this darkness. But, the both did not care. They were too tired to worry about the night. Lightning struck, destroying the silence of the night.

"Let me tell you how I knew that guy was a fake."

Lion was shocked of her. He could almost still see her grinning even getting heavily bruised. He have not met any person as strong nor as calm as her. "How did you know?" was all he could say.

"It was suspicious for another piece to exist in this gameboard although the battle is supposedly between the two of us. It seems to me Lady Lambdadelta has added a few surprises to make the game more interesting for both of her and master."

"How could she use him…?" Lion's eyes fell on the ground, his patience reaching the limit. His hands turned into a fist. He felt like crying.

"Possibly, that guy had already finished his role as a game piece before and Lady Lambdadelta used his body for amusement. Another one is that Lady Lambdadelta just created him out of the blue, copying the exact original piece."

"But why?"

"Because that is our role as pieces. Whether are masters throw as away or not, we are still pieces. We are created for our master's plans and amusement. Until now, we're still pieces and no matter what happen, even if we die, our fate lies within them."

"You say it as if we can never have a pleasant ending."

"There's no bad ending for me as long my master is having fun."

There's no use in understanding her thoughts, Lion thought. Here, is a girl who is intelligent and fickle, but would rather spend her life for a despicable witch who wanted nothing but enjoyment. "By the way, thanks for saving my life back then." Lion managed to smile a little, not sure if Erika would see it in the blackness of the night.

"I accept your gratitude then although the absolute reason for my heroic deed is that I cannot let you die. I have more methods of obtaining your name and I cannot lose the chance to experiment each of them to you."

Lion didn't say anything.

They rested, listening to the howls of the wind and drops of the rain. Erika became bored of this and spoke, "I just realized this game isn't that easy at all."

It seems she can't stand being silent for a long time, analyzed Lion. "It is indeed quite hard, especially for me, considering I still have no idea who you are. What's the problem with you, though?"

"The rules stated that the name must be said in certainty. The methods I used against you are absolutely useless to the goal of the game. The information I had obtained were nothing more but simple tactics to fool and mock an idiot like you," said Erika, looking pathetically at Lion, "But, these facts are very important to me. Using those, I am now certain about your background and lifestyle, as well as your attitude based on what I have observed. It may be useful once I obtain your full name. I can say they are my circumstantial evidences.

Once I know your true name, I'll even prove that it's your real name; the process to be undergone to state your name in certainty. We are both strangers to each other and we can never say each other's name with certainty unless we truly trust one another. For me though, I do not need trust, but facts. I myself am not certain that the name, Ushiromiya Li-, is the real one. It may be a fake. At this moment, I cannot assure that, is your real name. Assurance can only happen once. Once you reach the wrong conclusion, it's over. You can never be sure again.

Standing up, her arms spread out wide, "This level of reasoning is possible for Furudo Erika, what do you think everyone?" At the same time, lightning struck, and a glimpse of Erika's evil grin was seen.

"Furudo Erika…" Lion said silently.

"Yes, that is my name. Beautiful isn't it?"

Lion frowned, not happy about the situation. After that long explanation, that he thoroughly listened and apprehended, he realized it was another trap set to trick him. Now that she told him her name, how can he assure himself that it was indeed the real one? She has, in her hands, more cards to surprise him, while he, has none.

Wait, he thought, he has one card. A trump card, he should say. Should he use it now? No, he should wait and use it at the right time. But…

Erika paced energetically, following the lion statues around the chapel through the darkness. Lion had no choice but to follow her, feeling his way throughout the area. Halfway through their destination, Lion remembered something.

"If I could remember, this path leads to…" The room where the gold was kept. He rushed towards Erika and placed his hand over her shoulder, "Erika, do you know what time it is?"

"I think it's about midnight, estimating the last time I checked the clock and basing the darkness."

"What date is today?"

"What is the relevance of that que—" Erika stopped. "The day of the family conference, I believe. How lousy this year's conference is though; Battler and his circle of friends aren't around. "

"You know something's going to happen right?"

"Of course I know something's going to happen. However, I do not know what. I wasn't been able to watch until the end of that fated day. "

"Why is that?"

"The fifth game was suspended before the next twilights even began for I have already deduced who the culprit was while at the sixth game, I had already defeated the gamemaster by revealing his incom-"

"How did you die?"

"What?"

"How did you die?"

"I… I…" Erika couldn't answer.

"You don't know how you died?"

"Okay, okay, I do not know how I encountered death in the gameboard."

Lion dashed towards a secret passage hidden within the woods and found a flight of stairs heading down. He ran down,"The time limit, the time limit," he murmured. He eventually reached a door then realized he doesn't have the key. Erika appeared behind him and unlocked the door, entering the warm room that was the complete opposite of the cold night outside. Lion ignored the brilliance of the gold placed inside there and headed towards the clock that stood by the corner. He turned a switch and found it stuck.

"Why won't it move?" he was increasingly anxious at the same time, worried of the next happenings. He next, checked the room for other doors and found none. He sat at the bed, tired and crestfallen.

"Hoh? I guess that's the time limit Lady Lambdadelta told us about. I am surprised you had thought about that. I guess that clock is the reason why everyone dies at the end, including me. A simple bomb killed me," Erika smiled and proceeded to the clock and examined it.

"Aren't you afraid that it could happen again?"

"Why should I? I already know what your name is. All I need to do it say it in certainty and the game is over for you."

Lion flinched, "Why don't you say it right at this instant?" He was actually shocked about it. What about her speech earlier that she still wasn't sure about his real name? And how the heck did she? Questions pondered him, and it made his headache grow worse.

"Are you challenging me? Somehow, it isn't exciting at all. To make this game more suspenseful, let us wait until the clock strikes as second before twelve.

"What's with that pained look? Haven't I already told you what my name is? All you need to do is say it with certainty."

"Yes, after you discussed about facts, evidences and trust. You're not exactly a very trusting person."

Erika gave her most innocent smile and glanced again at the clock. "This clock killed me in an instant."

"At least it wasn't a slow, painful death," replied Lion, his expression now softening a bit.

"Wrong. I already died before that incident."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you looked at that guy back at the chapel. So happy and innocent. I was quite similar to that behavior back then. Giving my full love and care for a guy. I was an idiot for doing that, but look at me now; I have achieved more than that that childish love. I experienced more lovely events through my life, without having to think about a guy."

"In other words, you were heartbrokened."

"Hmph."

"Is that why you're bitter? You don't show it though, but it can be felt. Your loneliness. Your sadness."

"Actually, I am not that bitter anymore. I met new comrades because of my master. I met Dlanor, Gertrude, Cornelia. That stupid Battler and that witch Beatrice," she began mentioning more names earnestly, like a little kid proud of her toys. Lion smiled.

The ticking of the clock continued, the hands almost reaching twelve. Suddenly, Lion spoke, "Are you positively sure about my real name?"

"Of course I am. I have listed out the reasons to doubt it."

"What if there is one little detail that you have thought wrong? What if this detail led you to the wrong conclusions? It'll be bad once the time reaches its limit, you would just then realize you assumed the incorrect answer."

"It seems to me you're trying hard to use my strategy. Sorry, but it isn't convincible at all. I am absolutely sure of my deducti-"

"But that, is according to your point of view. What if I disapprove some of the evidences you found out?"

"Then I have no choice but to tell you then, if you want to be assured that badly. My definite and certain fact can be found at the mansion. From the mansion, clues about your identity and name are scattered, including your name itself. It is as simple as that."

"But, when?"

"From the very beginning! The reason is because of my own human nature to be curious. When I first saw you, I had asked myself; who are you? Out of curiosity, I searched the mansion in a quick way, only glancing at every room I see and closely taking attention to the suspicious stuff lying around. The mansion was your home, and finding a name distinct from my memories was easy. "

"….!"

Erika laughed, tears falling from her eyes, "It was sure fun playing with you! Your clues added the evidences; and when you almost told me your name, I almost burst out laughing! But, I knew I should keep it for awhile. Now that I've told you, it was truly rewarding! You were so clueless!"

Lion bit his lip. He was speechless of Erika's words. Erika remained laughing, an evil laugh that can make anyone irritated and down at the same time. He loses. She wins.

"Look at the time. It's almost twelve," said Erika, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes.

10… 9…

"Hey," Lion said.

8… 7…

"Aren't you going to say my name?"

6… 5…

Lion couldn't see Erika's face for he was facing her back that time. He grew worried; disturbed that she might say the name too late. "I'm getting nervous for you."

4… 3… 2…

"Erika!" Lion shouted his hand reaching out for the girl. The same time, Erika laughed creepily. "Goodbye, Ushiromiya Li-"

1…

"Meow, meow, meow, meow," Will called out for his cat.

* * *

"Damn! That hurts Lion!"

"Please do stop meowing inside the chapel. It is indeed embarrassing and disrespectful. Anyway, your cat seems to be nowhere here."

Will moved to a chair and rested. They have been searching for Diana for some time and it was very tiring. While at their search, Lion told him about his dream. He noticed he was serious about it so he listened to it intently while searching for his cat.

"So, what do you think of my dream? Isn't it terrifying?" said Lion, who seated beside him.

"Not at all. I have to go with Erika, you were stupid." he replied.

"How rude!"

"How about you, what do you think of Furudo Erika in that dream?"

"She was mean… But nice too."

"Even though she turned you in circles?"

"Yes. Anyone would hate her at first. But, later and later, you can actually notice her good points. For instance, she acted like a little kid when she began mentioning her friends' names. It was really adorable if you ask me. I'm still mystified though… Did she really know my real name?"

"I think she did not."

"Why'd you thought of that?"

"I can't explain myself but, Erika's a good deceiver, even in the weirdest occasions. She can act as any character so she could obtain her goal."

"I guess no one can truly understand her. If there is, it must have taken her a long time."

"Nope, it only took her a couple of days."

"What?"

"Never mind about that." Will stood from the bench and headed by the open doors of the chapel. "Found her already?" he called out.

* * *

"Lady Bernkastel was really FURIOUS about the game," said Dlanor, who was seated beside Bernkastel awhile ago. She was nowhere to be found now, because she had left with an angry expression, followed by Lambdadelta who decided to tease her more. Fetherine was grinning as she sipped her cup of tea. Will stood by the corner, silently watching the game that just had finished.

"It was a unique game," Will spoke after his long silence. "But, such game is poisoning for Bernkastel. Looks like Lambdadelta did it just to tease Bernkastel rather than out of good will. I thought it was another one their loathsome games."

"And that was before finding out the results of the game, am I right?" said Fetherine. "Seeing how those children acted was truly entertaining," she added.

"The pieces were given the freedom to be themselves, not as PIECES, but as their own CHARACTERS and PERSONALITIES, which made the situations more realistic than expected," said Dlanor.

"There were questions that kept popping out my mind as I watched those two. For instance, who had the upper portion of the game?" Will mentioned, approaching the table where Fetherine and Dlanor seated and taking a bite of a croissant.

"MISS Erika. But I guess there is something more than that."

"Correct. The one who had the higher chances of winning was Lion," said Fetherine, sipping her cup of tea again.

"I noticed Miss Erika deduced PLENTY of information simply because of Ushiromiya Lion's clothes, movements and SUDDEN reactions, including her memories of the past games. Miss Erika did have the opportunity in discovering CLUES and HINTS about her opponent's real name. She could easily check his room or other parts of the mansion. "

"But she didn't do that. Instead, she desired to obtain Lion's name from Lion's mouth," said Will, smirking as he remembered certain scenes from the game where Lion almost fell from her trap.

"But, something happened UNEXPECTEDLY, that is why we can say that Lion had the upper PORTION."

"The fake me in the chapel, which returned Lion's memories bright and clear in an instant. But let me ask this, why the heck did Erika protected Lion? I believe what she said that she wanted disgrace Lion more, but there's another way in that, am I right?"

"She hated you…" Dlanor hesitated.

"Why is that?" Will asked, amused of the answer Dlanor said.

"You were Lady BERNKASTEL'S new piece and she knew that. She was actually jealous that Lady Bernkastel summoned a new PIECE in exchange of her. DESTROYING the fake you would be similar in destroying the REAL you but, she was quite disappointed with it. Fighting a FAKE is not as satisfying as meeting the REAL one."

Will swallowed the croissant and said, "You sure understand her that well. Looking forward to her next moves was tricky and difficult. You wouldn't know what's up in her sleeves until she actually does it."

"It took me some time to understand her. Ushiromiya Lion actually did a good JOB accommodating her. He would lose his patience at times, but he acted very MATURE, similar to an older SIBLING. Miss Erika certainly APPRECIATED him."

"Still, Erika was cautious. I bet she truly became worried that Lion might discover her real name at the moment his memories return. So, she told him her real name. She was also confident that Lion will doubt everything she says. Erika's plans became useless. Lion already knows her that time. Erika proved more of his thoughts when she started mentioning details about the fifth and sixth game, the games before his first appearance as Ushiromiya Lion; the seventh game. I've mentioned Erika's name to him before then."

"I did not comprehend that."

"It's because Lion kept silent, secretly taking information about Erika to prove his suspicions. Some were from luck though."

"I see Ushiromiya Lion is GOOD."

"The same as for Furudo Erika."

Fetherine clapped at the end of their discussion, "An analysis as interesting as the game. Two of you, who are close to their respective comrades, observed well. Now, allow me to ask you, who is the irrefutable winner of the game?"

The two thought in silence.

"In the end, Ushiromiya Lion said Miss Erika's name in certainty, the condition to win the game."

"But, there' something behind that huh?"

Dlanor just stared at him, expecting he would say the correct answer.

"Fine, fine. So I don't know that 'something'. Erika's the winner, right? More of a hunch if you ask why I said that. "

"The winner gets a wish, child of man," Fetherine spoke up.

"What about that-" Will stopped and smirked. "Don't tell me… "

"I admire you of understanding Miss Erika, Mister Willard," Dlanor said, standing up and getting ready her leave. "Well then, I shall carry out Miss Erika's PUNISHMENT game."

"I wonder what that'll be."

"It is a SECRET between Lady Lambdadelta and mine. I am more curious of what punishment game you would give to Ushiromiya Lion if he were to lose."

"Don't think much about it. Anyway, goodbye for now. I'll be carrying out a part of Lion's wish," Will turned around, waving his hand and disappeared. Dlanor gave a bow to Fetherine and vanished as well.

"You did a very good job Furudo Erika. You planned everything perfectly," said Fetherine, sipping her tea.

* * *

"D-Dlanor?" Erika stared at her friend, whom she had not seen for awhile. She was standing in darkness, but she clearly saw Dlanor.

"How are you, Miss Erika? It has been AWHILE."

"I am utterly doing well Dlanor. Are you here to satisfy part of that blonde's wish?"

"I would do that after I finish with your PUNISHMENT game."

"Oh, that one. I don't mind a quick retribution."

"You did a very GOOD job, Miss Erika. From the beginning, you planned out EVERYTHING, and you succeeded."

"I was supposedly to act it out discreetly as much as possible. It seems that you have seen behind my actions, Dlanor," Erika gave of a bitter smirk, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Not only I, but the observers of the game as well."

"I assume master is one of them. Seeing through my actions is quite humiliating. It proves my opponent was undoubtedly weak for he was the only one who had not seen my real objective."

"Your REAL intention was to attack Ushiromiya Lion's heart, ensure his victory, and gets his WISH."

"It's easy to see through him. I secured that his wish would be the one I desire. It was risky but it makes things more interesting for me and it tests my manipulation abilities. Whether I know his name or not, the results would be the same, and will be a complete satisfaction for me."

"But you did used you HEART. You understood Ushiromiya Lion as a person. I think, there was one point that you took his words SERIOUSLY. You won his TRUST."

"It sucks when someone can read you. You must have also known that I have the same wish as Lion's that then."

"Saying such wish would be-"

"Humiliating. So, I want Lion to be the goody goody than me. But it looks like it won't look that way to others now. So, Dlanor, what's my punishment? Will you be humiliating me more than you are doing now?" Erika grinned, ready for her punishment.

"Forgive me, for your punishment may be embarrassing for you."

"Really? I can't wait to hear what it is," Erika was beginning to get nervous. Humiliation is one thing she couldn't take. Once it happens, it'll haunt her forever.

"All you need to do is CRY…"

"Huh?" Erika was surprised. She expected a more disgracing one. But, crying? She can act out as if she's crying. Is that the punishment at all?

"Are you serious? Hah, that wouldn't be difficult at-"

At that moment, Dlanor embraced her. "After this, you will return to where you truly wish to be. You'll be living normally and peacefully, like other normal people. You may even forget me when you return, but, if you ever remember me, just call my name. And I, Dlanor A. Knox, will be there for you."

Erika's tears began to fall. "The heck, why would I miss…"

She tried laughing but she couldn't.

She tried stopping her tears, but she couldn't.

She tried ceasing her disappearance, but she couldn't.

* * *

"Don't order me around! Eh-? Wait, I found her! Come here you little ugly cat… Ouch! She bit me!"

"You're such a pain," Will approached her and looked at her hand. "You're bleeding. Diana sure hates you a lot."

"I swear I'll torture that cat."

"Let me take your hand."

"Never!"

"Your finger is seriously bleeding. I'll be placing a band aid."

"Okay okay," she said irritatingly.

"You're useless at these tasks…"

"Look at you too. You can't even take care of your cat."

"Just leave now. You're ruining my vacation."

"You can't make me leave unless I want to. I, the detective, will stay here. You don't know what crimes or murders may occur in this island you know."

Will groaned and scratched his head from frustration. Lion remained seated inside the chapel.

"Now, now, what did I wished for? I wonder…" he said to himself, standing up and walked towards Will and the blue-haired detective.


End file.
